The new girl
by GothicCartoonist
Summary: Robin and Amon
1. Default Chapter

Introduction

Hello! My name is Dana and this is not my first fanfiction on here.I am under a new account now so all the old stories i wrote will not be put on this account.

FOR THOSE WHO LIKE TO COMPLAIN:

I am not doing this story for people who like to complain about the characters being out of character or spelling or grammer. Not everyone has the money to install the beta stuff and not everyone is a spelling wizz. So a warning SPAM AND BE BLOCKED.

FOR OTHERS:

Feel free to give me an oppenion on what you would like to happen and what you think. Also feel free to let me know what you thinkI should change and let me be aware of spelling and grammar problems.

Story Line:

The WHR group attends a boarding school in Japan as teenagers. Robin is a new girl from Italy and has to room with Miho, Doujima, and Touko. What drama will occur in the building between the girls and what romances will stir between the boys and girls?

Ages:

Michael: Computer Whiz- 15- Sophmore

Amon- Goth like figure, silent one-17-Junior

Miho- Mother figure- 18- Senior

Nigera: Immature man- 18- Senior

Doujima: Girly Girl- 16-Sophmore

Sakaki: Skater boy- 16-Sophmore

Touko: Lady- 19-Senior

Robin: Goth like quiet one- 16- Sophmore

Room numbers:

Miho, Touko, Doujima and Robin: #420 Floor #:5

Nigera, Amon: # 431 Floor #: 5

Michael and Sakaki: # 439 Floor #: 6

Thank You,

Dana


	2. chapter 2

**The New Girl**

* * *

Its 7:30 a.m. at Tou Yin Boarding school in Japan. All students within the grades of 9-12 had already reported to the 1st class of the day and started with the daily routines.

"Good Morning class.", Said Mrs. Jinn.

"Today we will be having a new student entering our class, She has just moved to Japan from Spain or Italy or some place like that. SoI expect that you will all treat her well and give her a warm welcoming... she will be here momentarily. But until then get out your books and notebooks whileI take role."

The teacher walked to her desk and started the task of taking attendence, meanwhile the students chatted with their friends around them.

"Amon! Honey, you didn't say hello to me this morning," Touko said as she hung all over Amon. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Touko, please remove yourself from my arm." Amon said in a calm tone.

"Baby, talk to me. Why are you mad at me?" Touko asked in a sad pouty tone.

"Maybe because we're not together. Michael, did you do the shit from last night?" Amon asked.

"Yeah, i always do." Michael said.

"Shit!I forgot all about it." Sakaki paniked.

"Calm yourself dear," Doujima said as she handed him a pink notebook. "Just use mine again."

Sakaki leaned over in his seat and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." He said.

"ManI hate this class." Nigera said.

"Face it. You hate any class." Miho stated.

"I wonder who this new student is?" Doujima said.

"I hope it is a computer geek like me." Michael said.

"Your not a geek." Amon said. "You are well qualified with computers."

"If you say so." Michael said.

"NoI hope it's a girl. Some one like me!" Said Touko.

"Oh dear lord please not like her." Miho prayed.

Everyone giggled while Touko sits silent. The conversation continues on until there is a knock on the door. The teacher walked to the door and greeted a red haired girl.

'Wow.' Amon thought. 'She's beautiful.'

Amon and Micheal stared at the girl. She had a slim figure, bright green eyes and was dressed all in black.

"Of course...Just what we need. Another person who dresses in all dark colors." Doujima said.

"Shut it Doujima." Amon said.

"Oh so mister ladies man has intrest in a new catch huh?I thought so. Anyways,I don't know how you get new girlfriends with all the girls you've been with." Doujima continued.

"Once again Doujima... Shut up." Amon said in a somewhat agressive tone.

"ClassI would like to introduce you to our new student, Robin." The teacher said.

"Robin you can sit over between doujima and Amon." the teacher pointed and Robin nodded and took her seat.

'Wow. this Amon dude is hott.' Robin thought but was interrupted by Doujima.

"Hello Robin. My name is Doujima and this is my boyfriend Sakaki, Miho and her boyfriend Nigera, Amon and his wanna be girlfriend Touko and our computer freak Michael." She said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Robin said.

"Students open your books to page 117 and retrieve your homework please. I am grading them. Robin I will get you a book and start you off once i get the class doing something. Until then just take some notes ok?"

"Yes." Robin said and opened her notebook.

The teacher started writing on the board and the class took some notes. Meanwhile Doujima and Miho started a small note passing between them and Robin.

Doujima started it off...

_Hey Robin and Miho! This class is SO boring isn't it?_

Miho: _I think so. How about you Robin? _

Robin: _Well i am not sure. It isn't that bad to me right now._

Doujima: _So Robin, have they assighned you a room yet? I mean we have an extra bed room in our apartment thing. You might be in there with us. _

Robin: _Yes they have. It is room number 420 on the 5th floor. _

Miho: _Great! Your in our room with us._

Doujima: _Yeah! We are gonna have so much fun!_

Robin: _Who all am i rooming with? Is it coed?_

Miho: _No. It is me, Doujima, Touko and you now!_

The teacher assigned a new assignment and called Robin to her desk.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter3

**New Girl Chapter 3**

* * *

"Ok Robin, here is your math book and your locker number. But after taking notes with us today do you understand at all how to do any of this?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. In Italy we have already covered this. So I do understand." Robin replied.

"Wonderful! So you can just pick up with us until I can receive your grades from your school in Italy. Oh! And here is your schedual as well. The group your sitting with is group 13B. You will be in every class with them so they can pretty much show you around. Have a nice time here." The teacher said as she dismissed Robin from her desk.

Robin gathered her items and walked back to her desk to finish talking to Doujima and Miho. When she turned around she locked eyes with Amon.

'God, he is so handsome. But he would never be interested in me.' She thought and returned to her seat.

"So Robin, you are in our group right?" Miho asked.

"Yes, and I think i am gonna have alot of fun here." Robin said and smiled.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the room.

"Come on Robin, You can come on with me. I will show you where your locker is and how to program it." Miho said.

"Program it?" Robin asked and looked at Miho confused.

Miho laughed. "Yes. Here in Japan, we have alot of wonderful technology to work with...Michael is the one who came up with the idea of programing the lockers so that no one other than the person who is locked in and some of her recommended people can enter it." She finished just as they arrived at her locker.

"Wow. No lock at all?" Robin asked.

"Nope. See this key pad?" Miho asked.

"Yes." Robin said and watched.

"To program your name in all you do is enter your first name and id code. What is your id code?" Miho asked.

"r69-420" Robin replied.

"ok then. Al you do is type that in and this small screen will slide out of the bottom of the key pad. See!" Miho said.

Miho entered the information and a small black screen pad slid out from under the key pad. Miho then grabbed Robin's hand and places her hand on the screen.

"Now. You place your hand on the screen and it will scan your hand print. All your information from the past will be in this computers memory. Your likes and dislikes, medical records, personal information ect. Then when you come to your locker all you do is hit enter and place your hand on the pad." Miho said as she watched Robin place her book in the locker.

"Thank you for helping me." Robin said as she looked down the hall at Amon standing at his locker. "But can i ask you a question?" Robin said and looked at Miho.

"Sure, what is it?" Miho said.

"Who is that again?" Robin asked and pointed to Amon.

"Oh. That is Amon aka the ladies man. All the girls here besides me and Doujima just love Amon." Miho said, "Why do you have an intrest too?"

Robin blushed, "Oh i just think he is interesting that is all. Why are you and Doujima not interested in him?" She asked.

Miho and Robin started walking towards the next class as Miho started to explain.

"Well Doujima and Sakaki have been together for a long time...So Doujima has had no intrest in him at all. He is just a friend to her." Miho said.

"And you? Why don't you like him?" Robin asked.

"Well at one point a long time ago Amon and i dated. but i broke it off with him because i fell in love with his brother Nigera and we've been together since." Miho said and smiled.

Robin and Miho walked into class and selected a seat.

"So you wouldn't mind if say maybe sometime he and i hooked up?" Robin asked while blushing.

"Oh ofcourse not. I am over it he is just one of my best friends now." Miho said as the class started.

After the second class of the day it was time for them too go to lunch.

"Robin! Come walk with me to the lunch room." Doujima said.

"Sure." Robin said as she walked with Doujima but in the process she accidently bumped into Amon.

"Oh i am so sorry!" Robin said and blushed.

"It is ok... Little Bird." Amon said and continued on.

"OMG Robin do you know what that means?" Doujima said.

"What do you mean? What means what?" Robin asked confused.

"I mean he gave you a nick name. that means he is interested in you. Now if you get a smile from him then that means he is really into you." Doujima said.

"No your joking. He wouldn't like me." Robin said.

"Oh whatever!" Doujima said and they started their way back to the lunch room.

thank you to all who rated me.

Dana


End file.
